Pyramus and Thisbe
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: I was boreded, studying for a test on a Midsummer Night's Dream, I open a page and there it is. That, mi amigos, is the start of this story. Don't ask why or how, just read.
1. Default Chapter

Pyramus and Thisbe  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. What more can I say? I'm a simple kid, looking to have some fun with an anime, that's all.  
  
***********************************  
  
A young golden girl hair is seen. She's wearing a gray beret, black pants, baby blue tank top, open dark blue blouse, and a long black jacket. She looks around 25 but had bags under her eyes. She's in a light green room, a huge window which light was pouring in from, and a few chairs, a blue sofa, and a simple, round table.  
  
"I hope they come soon."   
  
"HEY Ojousan!"  
  
The girl turned around to see a man with a meter long braid, dressed all in black beaming at her.  
  
"Hey Relena!"  
  
Relena looked behind the man and saw a short, raven-haired girl, wearing a pink tank top, black leather jacket and light blue jeans.  
  
"Hilde! Duo! So glad you can come!"  
  
"Looks like we're early for a change. See Hilde, we didn't have to wake up an hour ago! We could've woke up half an hour ago."  
  
"Shut up Duo."  
  
"Is that any way to talk to you're boyfriend?"  
  
Hilde grabbed Duo's braid and pulled down HARD on Duo's braid.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!! HILDE!!!!!"  
  
"Maybe you'll finally learn."  
  
Hilde dragged a hysterically laughing Relena to the other side of the room to chat. Meanwhile, Duo nurtured his braid by kissing it and whispering to it. Suddenly, Trowa and Catherine walked in. Trowa was wearing a black tank top with a blue jean jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Catherine was wearing light blue jeans and a pink tank top.  
  
"HEY RELENA!! HIYA HILDE!"  
  
"Catherine, hey! Come on!"  
  
"Hey Catherine. How are you?"  
  
"Relena, enough with the formalities!"  
  
" Hi Relena...Hilde"  
  
"Hey Trowa!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
While Catherine sped off to join Relena and Catherine, Trowa walked towards to the furthest corner, by the open window. Then, Quatre and Dorothy arrived. Dorothy was wearing a blue skirt with a black tank top. Quatre was wearing black dress pants, white tank top covered by an open black dress shirt.  
  
"Hi Miss Relena, Miss Catherine, and Miss Hilde."  
  
" Miss Relena, girls, you all look splendid."  
  
"Thank you Quatre."  
  
"YUP!" Hilde yelled laughing.  
  
"Dorothy, call us Relena, Catherine and Hilde. No formalities."  
Catherine calmly said.  
  
Dorothy nodded than proceeded to walk towards the girls. Quatre smiled at Duo and than walked to Trowa. Trowa turned his head and nodded. Quatre smiled and followed Trowa's example to stare out the window.  
  
"SALLY! HURRY UP!"  
  
Wefei bursts into the room wearing his blue tank top, Preventers jacket and blue jeans. Sally was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans.  
  
Sally nodded towards the boys and Wefei nodded towards the girls. Sally went to join the girls while Wefei walked towards the corner near the door. Then, a laughing Zechs (it's easier to type) and Noin walked in.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it going?" everyone stared at Zechs with their jaws open. Zechs shrugged.  
  
"Hi! How's everythin'?" Everyone smiled at Noin.  
  
Zechs scratched his head and went to join his sister along with Noin. Relena stood up and cleared her throat. At one, 8 pairs of eyes stared at her.  
  
"Is everyone here?"  
  
Duo smirked and put on a face of mocked shock.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Who are you and what have you done to the real Relena Peacecraft?!?! The real Relena Peacecraft WOULD NEVER forget HEERO YUY!  
  
Relena looked at Duo and her face flushed. You couldn't tell if she was angry at the comment or blushing. Duo cowered in the corner when he saw Zechs' death glare.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!! WHY WOULD MY SISTER MISS THAT SUICIDAL SON OF A BITCH BASTARD? WHY WOULD HE COME?!?!?!"  
  
"One because I was invited. And two, because I am a suicidal, son of a bitch bastard."  
  
Everyone turned their heads to the corner near the window. There was a dark shadow. The shadow stepped into the light and all the girls' jaws dropped faster than you can say drool. Standing there was one the cutest guys in the world. Heero was wearing a gray tank top, open black leather jacket, baggy gray parachutes and yellow boots. In his left hand, was a small CD player and the earphones where over his ears. A toothpick was in between his lips. His bangs were now longer which hid more than half his face. He lifted his face, which revealed his eyes, which were now darker than before. He had grown taller and almost reached Trowa. His body was now toned and can say that he was the most muscular.  
  
Duo pouted at the sight of all the girls staring at Heero.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The girls snapped back to reality and stopped drooling. Heero smiled slightly at the sight. Duo walked over to Heero and rounded Heero like a vulture.  
  
"Nice clothes pal. Love the CD player thing. That toothpick is very nice too. I think you should give me a few pointers."  
  
Heero looked at Duo and chuckled.  
  
"Duo, and you wonder why Hilde hits you all the time. Here you have..."  
  
Heero went over to Hilde and walked around her like Duo had to him.  
  
"One hot girl and you want tips on how to pick up other girls? For shame."  
  
When Hilde heard this comment, she turned five shades of red in five seconds. Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Heero, you've changed. But you need to tell me how you get your look."  
  
Heero smirked. He walked over to Quatre and put his right arm around Quatre's shoulders.  
  
"Quatre, you're lucky. This extremely beautiful woman..."  
  
Heero walked them over to Dorothy.  
  
"This extremely beautiful woman cares for you. She doesn't care what you look like. But that charm of yours goes a long way."  
  
Quatre as well as Dorothy blushed. Heero saw Catherine behind Hilde, talking to Trowa. Heero walked over and nudged Trowa.  
  
"Trowa, is she your sister. I would love to take this pretty thing out to dinner sometimes."  
  
Catherine blushed and Trowa frowned and then smiled.  
  
"Heero, sorry to cast you down but, she's not my sister. She's my girlfriend in fact."  
  
Heero smiled at Trowa and they both looked at Catherine. Heero nodded his approval and Trowa grinned. Wefei had steam pouring out of his ears. He turned to Sally and was going to scream at her. Heero sopped Wefei.  
  
"Wefei, you aren't gonna yell at a pretty face like this are you? Come one, look at her, you have to be nuts to not like her."  
  
"YUY......"  
  
Heero smiled and Wefei nodded. Zechs now had steam pouring out his ears and a person could mistake him for an angry bull about to charge at Heero.  
  
"Yuy......"  
  
Heero walked over and looked at Noin. Heero looked at Zechs.  
  
"Goin' out or married."  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. But we're not married."  
  
"You're kidding right? This graceful and charming lady? Sheesh Zechs."  
  
Heero walked over to Relena and his eyes sparkled with amusement as her eyes showed her surprise and shock.  
  
"And to my knowledge you, my sweet and elegant angel aren't going out. So I have a chance. Unless my knowledge is messed up. God you look good in that outfit."  
  
Relena blushed ten shades of red in five seconds. She looked at Heero and closed their distance.  
  
"This isn't like you."  
  
"I've changed. But this is the most you'll get out of me."  
  
Relena chuckled and wrapped her arms around Heero, pulling him into an embrace. Heero pulled away a while later and stood back in his corner.  
  
"Relena, please continue."  
  
Relena nodded and looked at everyone.  
  
"I want to do a charity show for the Odin Lowe Jr. Orphanage. It's a play and I wanna know if you guys are interested. Duo jumped into the air.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Everyone agreed. Even Heero and Trowa.   
  
"I was thinking about Romeo and Juliet. You all can have your pic-"  
  
A phone rang as everyone looked around. Heero dug into his pockets and retrieved a small cell phone.  
  
"Gomen Relena. Lo? Doc? No. Nope, I cant. What's more important, the others. Play. I'm not going. Look, told ya, no. Gasp all you want I can say no okay? Damn. Relena? I'll be right back. I just have to finish this call. Can I use your computer?"  
  
"Sure it's-"  
  
"I know where it is."  
  
Heero walked out the room.   
  
"As I was saying. The girls and boys can talk and decide what they want."  
  
Five minutes later, everyone converged in the center. Relena spoke for the girls.  
  
"We want Romeo and Juliet."  
  
The boys cringed as Quatre stepped up.  
  
"We want Macbeth."  
  
"Okay, Romeo and Juliet it is."  
  
"WHAT???????" The boys screamed in unison.  
  
"That would never work."  
  
Everyone turned to Heero. Relena glared at Heero.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That would take too long. We only have half an hour on the stage."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"How do you know?!?!"  
  
Heero let out a sigh. He flipped open his cell and dialed a number. He put it on speakers.  
  
"Odin Low Jr. Orphanage."  
  
"Hey Mrs. P?"  
  
"Ah, so glad you called sir."  
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft and her play have how long on the stage?"  
  
"I thought you were taking care of it."  
  
"I am. But, she won't believe me."  
  
"I see. Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
"Eh...Mrs. Powers?"  
  
"You and your friends unfortunately have only half an hour."  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. P."  
  
"Your welcome Mr. Lowe. Have a nice day Miss Peacecraft. Mr. Lowe?"  
  
"Please, don't call me so formally."  
  
"Odin, we have some things for you to take care of down here."  
  
"Sure, I'll drop by later. Bye."  
  
Heero turned off his phone and turned to Relena. He smirked.  
  
"Heero, are you that new Odin Lowe Jr. person?"  
  
"Yeah Relena. I am."  
  
"THE Odin Lowe Jr.?"  
  
"Yeah. Odin Lowe took me in when I was little. I took on his name later."  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?"  
  
"Well, we could do Pyramus and Thisbe."  
  
Question marks hovered on everyone's head except Heero's, Quatre's and Trowa's. Quatre, Heero and Trowa sweatdropped.  
  
Heero: You see, Pyramus and Thisbe is very much like Romeo and Juliet.  
Quatre: It was in Ovid's Metamorphs. Ovid was an ancient Roman writer who compiled many great stories at the time into one book.  
Trowa: So think that Shakespeare got the idea for Romeo and Juliet from Pyramus and Thisbe.  
Heero: In fact, Pyramus and Thisbe was the plan used in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. You see Pyramus and Thisbe were lovers as well as neighbors in the ancient Roman times.  
Quatre: However, their parents forbade their love like in Romeo and Juliet.   
Trowa: So, they decide to run away. One night, they do leave but tragidy occurs.  
Heero: A lion appears by their meeting place. Thisbe arrives first.  
Quatre: Thisbe, runs away in fear. Leaving her veil behind.  
Trowa: The lion plays with it. Before, it had eaten so there was blood there.  
Heero: Pyramus saw the bloody veil and assumed the worse. In grief, he kills himself. Thisbe returns as Pyramus is dying. Thisbe then kills herself also.  
  
Duo groaned.  
  
"Romance. EW!"  
  
Heero walked over.   
  
"I'll, make sure so everything works. I'll have more fights, for Wefei, Dorothy and Duo. There will be romance for Relena, Quatre and Hilde. There will be extravagant costumes for Catherine and Noin to design. Short for Trowa, Wefei, Duo and Zechs. And of course, the protecting families for Zechs. Agreed?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads excited. Heero smiled and turned to leave. Heero stopped and turned back.  
  
"I'll e-mail all the script and info. If you guys have questions on the orphanage, play, whatever, just e-mail me. I have to run so bye guys."  
  
Heero walked out the door. Relena stared at where he once stood.  
  
'What's up? He's changed but this is weird. I like him this way but still. Heero is Odin Lowe Jr., the new bright star in business. Hm...'   
  
^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^  



	2. THE PLAY!!!!!!!!!!

Pyramus and Thisbe 2 by Rage Barton  
  
  
Everyone was standing in a huge room with hundreds of chairs. In front is a huge stage with red curtains closing on the stage. Duo was standing in his usual minister's outfit. Trowa went back to his green turtleneck and blue jeans. Quatre was wearing his usual pink shirt and vest. Wefei was wearing his blue tank top, Preventer jacket and blue jeans.  
  
The girls were chattering near the front of the stage. Relena was wearing a pink tank top and black baggy pants. Catherine was wearing a black skirt and white tank top. Hilde, all black with a black tank top, black jacket and black jeans. Dorothy was wearing purple tank top and light blue jeans. Sally was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black pants. Noin had on a Preventer's jacket, blue tank top and baggy blue parachutes.  
  
Duo was pacing around.  
  
"WHERE IS HEERO?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Gomen to keep you waiting. I had some business to take care of."  
  
Everyone turned to see Heero walking towards the stage. The girls' jaws dropped again. Heero was wearing a black tank top, green military pants and black boots. To finish his outfit, he had a black leather jacket in his hand, which he slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys. I had to sign some documents and other stuff to take care of. I'm here right now and you guys have the scripts. We need to start casting parts dudes."  
  
Hero walked to the stage and jumped up onto the stage. He pointed to the back.  
  
"Those who want to play small parts, in the back. Big parts or lead, up in front."  
  
Duo, Hilde, and Dorothy walked to the front while everyone else walked to the back. Relena was going to the back when a hand grabbed her. She turned around and saw Heero smiling at her.  
  
"Try out for the lead part of Thisbe. You never know who will end up as Pyramus."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Just try out. It's not like I'm the only judge. Everyone will choose."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I-"  
  
Heero pouted.  
  
"Please Relena."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dorothy tried out for Thisbe's part.   
  
"Oh Pyramus, I love you. MWAHAHA!!! I MUST STAB YOU!!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and Heero crossed Dorothy's name off a list.  
  
"Uh...thanks Dorothy. Hilde, you're up."  
  
Hilde climbed onto the stage. Heero turned on the spotlights. Hilde began to sweat and her hands shook.  
  
"Oh...um...my dear...Pyramus. I...eh...I'll be going now."  
  
Hilde hopped off the stage. Heero sweatdropped and crossed her name off the list. Relena got on the stage. Heero smiled.  
  
'Relena is used to the spotlights so it didn't effect her. And thank god, she's has all her marbles unlike Dorothy.'  
  
"Oh my dear Pyramus, my dear, why must we be separated? Why must the petite differences of class and our families separate our undying love?"  
  
"Oh fair Thisbe, even with our families, our undying love for each other will survive. And your love shall lift me from Hell and send me to Heaven."  
  
Relena turned around and saw Heero standing behind her. Heero snaked his arm around her waist.  
  
"I do not know what I have done to deserve your undying love and I truly love you with all my heart. But we need to go to a place where our love is not forbidden."  
  
"Oh my dear Pyramus, what do you suggest?"  
  
Relena turned around and stared into Heero's eyes.  
  
"I am simply suggesting that we run away. To a place where our love is not forbidden."  
  
"I do not know my sweet. Can we do tha-"  
  
Relena was stopped when Heero caught her lips with his own. Minutes after, Heero stopped and pulled away slowly. Relena stared at Heero and then blushed.  
  
"I will go to the end of the world with you."  
  
Heero smiled and then everyone applauded. Well, almost everyone. Zechs stormed onto the stage with a death glare that would make Heero happy...except Zechs was staring at Heero.  
  
"YUY!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero smiled and grabbed Relena by the hand. He jumped off the stage and Relena followed. Relena tripped and tumbled down. Heero caught her before she was going to slam face down into the floor. Heero carried her to the back.  
  
"Who thinks Relena should play Thisbe?"  
  
Everyone raised their hands, except Zechs.  
  
"Agreed. Now, since Duo is the only one wanting to play Pyram-"  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"I only wanted it if Hilde was Thisbe. Besides you're a much better actor than me."  
  
"Duo I can't play Pyr-"  
  
"All that agree with me, the mighty Shinigami, for Heero to play Pyramus, say 'I'!"  
  
"I!"  
  
Everyone except Zechs agreed. Heero let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Oh boy. Fine."  
  
Heero walked out of the room. Duo followed Heero outside.  
  
"Wazzup bud?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on playing Pyramus."  
  
"You have Relena as Thisbe man."  
  
"That's what I don't want."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevamind. Let's go."  
  
For the rest of the day, they rehearsed their parts. Zechs was of course, Thisbe's overprotective brother and the head of the family. Noin was his wife. Quatre and Dorothy played Pyramus' parents. Duo was some how, the lion in the play. Trowa and Hilde were relatives in Pyramus' family. Wefei and Sally were relatives in Thisbe's family. Lastly, Catherine designed the costumes since she didn't want to play a part.  
  
######################  
Um......I keep coming up with these stories...E-mail me please.  



	3. Responsibilities and Destiny

Pyramus and Thisbe 3  
By: Rage Barton  
  
I don't own Gundam right now. I will one day! THE FOUR GODDESSESWILL OWN GUNDAM!!!!! GUNDAM WAS MADE OF DESTRUCTION, DEATH, SUFFERING, AND PAIN!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Oops, I need my medicine. ::Takes out five bottles of aspirin and others:: Read, go, shoo.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"YO DUO, MOVE THAT OVER THERE!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo looked up and Hilde and nodded. He lifted a box as his biceps flexed. Hilde stared at Duo. Relena shook her head.  
  
"HILDE!!! Stop staring at Duo. We've got work to do. You can stare at him all you want after we're finished."  
  
Hilde flushed, her face matching her red tank top and her black jeans. Duo pouted slightly then screamed as he spilled Coke on his white tank top. Heero laughed as the Coke slowly dripped onto Duo's dark blue parachutes.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo ran towards the bathroom only to be followed by Hilde.  
  
"Duo you klutz!!!!!"  
  
Quatre smiled that the two and then slowly shook his head. His light blonde hair swinging from side to side. He was standing near Duo so he looked down at his dark blue tank top and black parachutes to make sure he didn't get any on himself.  
  
"QUATRE!!!!!! I NEED SOME HELP!!!!"  
  
Quatre turned his attention to Dorothy trying to lift a box to bring it to Catherine and Noin who were bent over trying to make the costumes. Quatre had to admit, Dorothy looked nice in her dark blue jean Capri's and her pink "bad girl" shirt.  
  
"Don't worry about it Quatre. We got it."  
  
Quatre looked thankfully at Trowa and Zechs who grabbed two boxes each and carried it towards the girls. Quatre smiled as he saw Zechs, dressed in a light blue tank top and white parachutes, checked Noin out who looked casual in a black T-shirt and light blue jeans. Trowa smiled in his sleeveless green turtleneck sweater, blue jeans and brown gloves. (Matt from Digimon) He smiled as Catherine blushed, matching her light pink Tank and khakis.   
  
"My dove, your love alone shall take me to heaven. I tumble each night, just dreaming of the day when I can claim you as mine. The day when we shall live in eternal bliss."  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards the two main characters that were rehearsing on the stage. Heero was sweating in his stretchy, white undershirt, white open dress shirt and his white baggy dress pants followed by yellow boots. Heero stopped as he took off his white dress shirt. Relena looked equally as hot in her red, sleeveless turtleneck despite her knee length black dress.  
  
"But what shall our family think? Despite their dispute and as they are the force that drive us apart, we can not leave them. I love my family and I shall never leave them. Not even to be with the man I love."  
  
"I know my Dove. That's why I never tried to be with you."  
  
Relena's head snapped up and looked at Heero who bent his head low.  
  
"You have your responsibilities, to the people, not to me."  
  
Zechs scanned his eyes over the script and saw that's not what was written. He looked up at Heero whose head was still bent low. Then at Relena, whose eyes were swimming with confusion and shock. Heero slowly raised his eyes and his piercing Blue eyes were almost gray.   
  
"I gotta go."  
  
Heero jumped off the stage and ran out the doors. Duo and Hilde came back chattering happily. They stopped when they saw everyone's shocked face.  
  
"Did we miss anything?"   
  
********************************************  
Heero kept running. Even though the tears that started coming clouded his vision, he kept running. Everyone moved aside for the young man who looked like he was being chased by the Devil.   
  
'DAMN IT!!!!!! Yuy, get yourself together. How can you just spill like that?!?!?! I tried too hard for that to happen. Tried too hard to forget, too hard to hate her. But I can't! Where you can be a fiend you end up telling her how you feel. Damn it, it's too hard to be close to her and not have her. It's too hard to face it, you're nothing. Nothing that the Prime Foreign Minister need to pay attention to. Nothing that she needs.'  
  
Heero suddenly stopped. The tears were still falling but he just stopped and looked at where he had ran to. The tears stopped as he saw that he was at the beach. At their beach. He looked as the light green water splashed against the beach. The peace of it all. The sun was beating down but the slight breeze cooled him off. It refreshed him and the gentle fingers of the soft wind brushed away his tears. The smell of the ocean re-ignited his senses. His soul was at peace though his mind was in turmoil.  
  
  
^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^   
A woman with soft green eyes and long, dark brown hair smiled at the baby in her arms. The baby cooed as his mother brushed away his crop of messy brow hair. His Prussian blue eyes danced with joy.  
  
"Remember my little Adin, don't listen to your mind. Always follow your soul. When it is at peace, ignore everything else. Your soul will show you that way, the right way. Your mind will get in the way. Always follow your soul and your heart."  
  
^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where is my heart and soul mama? Did I lose it?"  
  
The wind whispered,  
  
"It's always there. Look into yourself."  
  
Heero smiled and wiped the remaining tears away. HE walked away as the wind blew in the background.  
  
"I'm always there son. When the grass tickles you, that's my hand brushing against you. When the wind surrounds you, that's me hugging you. When the sun shines down, that's me smiling at you. Then the flower brushes against your cheek, that's when I'm kissing you. And when the trees rustle, that's me telling you, 'I love you'."   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena sat down as the others were all trying to keep busy. Her head were swimming with questions as she remembered what Heero said.  
  
"My dove, your love alone shall take me to heaven. I tumble each night, just dreaming of the day when I can claim you as mine. The day when we shall live in eternal bliss.   
  
I know my Dove. That's why I never tried to be with you.  
  
You have your responsibilities, to the people, not to me."  
  
Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as the full impact of the words hit her. 'Can we ever be? There is too much. My responsibility, the life I choose. Can he be that foolish? Or am I the one who is blinded by my hope. In the life of a Prime Foreign Minister there is no place for love. Even if we do marry, what kind of life is that? Shall my life be like that of my father? No time for even his own daughter? Adoptive true but daughter all the same. Am I destined to walk down the same path?'  
  
Relena stepped out into the garden.  
  
"Am I destined to be alone forever?"  
  
"You make your own destiny."  
  
Relena turned as Heero stepped from behind a cherry blossom tree. His blue eyes flashing slightly.  
  
"We make our own destinies. Our paths are ours to choose. Destiny is what we make of it. Our decisions forever imprint their mark on our destiny and us. There is no written path for us. A wrong or right decision can change everything. Even if things are pre-written in the stars, there is always room for change. And to find your destiny or to create your destiny you must follow your heart."  
  
Relena looked into the eyes of Heero and found it was the truth. He was speaking his soul. She slowly walked to him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well in that case, I'm destined to choose this."  
  
Relena closed her eyes and their lips met.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
::Rage pulls out slip from fortune cookie:: "Your greatest story shall be flamed by all."  
::Looks around:: I'm gonna kill Jade. But this is it. A few more and that's it. Bye.   
  



End file.
